Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, to a proximity detection method of said mobile device.
Description of Related Art
At present, a flip cover is usually available for purchase as an optional accessory to a smart phone. The smart phone usually contains a Hall sensor and the corresponding flip cover usually contains a magnet. When the flip cover is closed up, the Hall sensor may sense a magnetic field from the magnet so that the smart phone may automatically enter a suspend mode. When the flip cover is opened up, since the Hall sensor can no longer sense the magnetic field, the smart phone may automatically exit the suspend mode.
However, users may not consider purchasing the flip cover for it is the optional accessory. In that case, the Hall sensor contained in the smart phone may become a waste.